EXILE Atsushi x Takahiro Live World Tour 2019: Hits with a Twist!!
EXILE Atsushi x Takahiro Live World Tour 2019: Hits with a Twist (stylized as EXILE ATSUSHI x TAKAHIRO LIVE WORLD TOUR 2019: HITS WITH A TWIST!!; also known as EXILE Hits with a Twist World Tour) is a co-headlining world tour by EXILE vocalists Atsushi Satō and Takahiro Tasaki, hence the title. In fact, it's also possible that the other members of EXILE could appear on an LED screen. Background EXILE fanatics outside Japan are talking about "When are Atsushi and Takahiro taking the world by storm for the first time?" In 2012, EXILE's record label Avex uploaded a video on YouTube, which was actually the trailer for EXILE Tribe Live Tour 2012: Tower of Wish. Many YouTubers worldwide posted comments asking EXILE to come to countries such as France, Germany, Hong Kong, Portugal, Thailand, etc. Flash forward to present day, and Western J-pop fans are still waiting for this dream to be a reality. Set list The average ‘set list’ would look like this: # "Amazing World" # "My Star" # "Aisubeki Mirai e" # "Michi" # "Roman no Hoshi" # "Boku e" # "Aimai na Boku no Katachi" # "Anata e" # "Lovers Again" # Cover song # "Awakening" # "Each Other's Way" # "Jounetsu no Hana" # "Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni" # "Futatsu no Kuchibiru" # "Motto Tsuyoku" # "Kanashimi no Hate ni" '-Encore-' # "Ti Amo" # "Love of History" # "Rising Sun" ;Notes * May 17 in Mexico City: "Am I Wrong" by Nico & Vinz * May 19 in Monterrey: "Gone Too Soon" by Michael Jackson * May 22 in Santiago: "Fix You" (originally by Coldplay * May 23 in Buenos Aires: "Dead or Alive" by KAT-TUN * May 27 in São Paulo: "Kimi no Uta" by Arashi * May 29 in Rio de Janeiro: "Forever Love" by Tohoskinki * June 21 in Toronto: "Believe" by Shawn Mendes * June 23 in Montreal: "Mirai (Ashita)" by BtoB * December 11 in London: "She's a Lady" by Tom Jones * December 12 in London: "Prayer for the Dying" by Seal * December 14 in Paris: "From Now On" by Hugh Jackman * December 18 in Auckland: "The Impossible Dream" by Richard Kiley * December 19 in Auckland: "Manatsu no Kajitsu" by Southern All Stars Reaction Carmen Lira Saade writing for La Jornada reviewed the Estadio Azteca show and gave it a 5/5 score, saying: "Aware that people had waited what seems like forever for a concert on Mexican soil, EXILE's powerhouses Atsushi and Takahiro appeared before you know it." A reivewer from El Norte was very positive, giving the Estadio BBVA Bancomer show a 5/5 score and said: "From uplifting ballads like ‘Roman no Hoshi’, ‘Lovers Again’, and ‘Ti Amo’ to upbeat anthems like ‘Awakening’, ‘Each Other's Way’, ‘Love of History’, and ‘Rising Sun’, Atsushi and Takahiro have officially took Mexico by storm and had the audience on its feet with wild applause at the end of each song in the set list, from EXILE's new and past albums." A reviewer from The Santiago Times gave a positive response to the concert at Estadio Nacional, saying that Atsushi and Takahiro's cover of Coldplay's "Fix You" was a highlight. A reivewer from La Prensa criticized the stage for being "too much like a cross between the stage designs for Katy Perry's Prismatic World Tour and Madonna's Rebel Heart Tour. Despite the criticism, the reviewer applauded Atsushi and Takahiro for "sensational vocals, one hell of a set list, and stunning cover of ‘Dead or Alive’ by KAT-TUN." The Canadian leg received extremely positive reviews. A writer for the Toronto Star gave the Rogers Centre show a 5/5 score, saying: "Whenever western J-pop fans listen to EXILE's discography, there's various emotions. From weep-worthy ballads such as ‘My Star’, ‘Aisubeki Mirai e’, and ‘Ti Amo’, to upbeat classics like ‘Each Other's Way’ and ‘Rising Sun’, as well as new songs like ‘Awakening’ and ‘Love of History’…Can't forget the uplifting cover of the Shawn Mendes hit ‘Believe’. I swear, Atsushi and Takahiro were are always amazing!" A reviewer from the Montreal Gazette said: "Atsushi and Takahiro have been in Canada for a few days and already they're packing the joint. Their stop in Montreal is also the second time they took Canada by storm, thanks to a perfect set list, a stunning cover of the Btob hit ‘Mirai (Ashita)’, and several fans having traveled from Germany, Portugal, Thailand, Italy, and Armenia. Talk about dedication!" More positive reviews followed during the European and New Zealand tour dates. Potential tour dates The tour includes a mix of arenas and stadiums. Atsushi and Takahiro are to be accompanied by a symphony orchestra or jazz band and prerecorded backing tracks at each tour stop. Gallery File:Hits_with_a_Twist!!.jpg|Proposed graphic Category:Browse